1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high/low beam switching device and a headlamp comprising the switching device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a vehicle headlamp is designed to have two types of illumination: high beam illumination and low beam illumination. To enable a headlamp to switch between high beam illumination and low beam illumination, a switching device with a solenoid device may be installed between the base portion and the lens portion of the headlamp. FIG. 1 shows a conventional high/low beam switching device 1, which generally comprises a fixing plate 11, a solenoid device 121, a shielding panel 13, and a T-shaped link member 15. The fixing plate 11, which can be fixed onto a headlamp's base, defines a passage 110 and has two lugs 111. The solenoid device 121 is vertically disposed in a frame 12 fixed onto the fixing plate 11 by means of fasteners 120. Furthermore, the solenoid device 121 is provided with a shaft 122 having a neck portion 123. A coil spring 124 is fitted around the shaft 122. The shielding panel 13 has two arms 130, which can be pivotally connected to the lugs 111 of the fixing plate 11 through a U-shaped retainer 14. The shaft 122 is coupled to the shielding panel 13 through the T-shaped link member 15, wherein two opposite ends of the link member 15 are pivotally connected with the two arms 130 of the shielding panel 13, while the remaining end of the link member 15 defines a slot 150 to be engaged with the neck portion 123 of the shaft 122. Although the switching devie can be used in a headlamp for switching between high beam illumination pattern and low beam illumination pattern, the performance is not good. There is a need for further improvement.